


Promise Me (中文翻譯)

by katikat, weiwei_cheng



Category: White Collar
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, M/M, Natural Disasters, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiwei_cheng/pseuds/weiwei_cheng
Summary: A disaster flick. The plane's waiting...





	

**Author's Note:**

> 本文也有於2015/4/2張貼在隨緣居  
> http://www.mtslash.org/thread-158713-1-1.html
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------

閘口很大，柵欄的鐵條和手臂一樣粗，由軍方管理。空氣酷寒，每秒都更冷一分，八月中旬的寒冷。霜，雪和尖銳的風無情的加重肌膚的寒意。人群焦急的擠壓金屬拒馬，想闖進去，闖進飛機等待的瀝青路面。

Peter設法擠過人群，Jones和Diana走在前面，Neal跟在後面，不讓他們離開視線，即使人群正漸漸分離他們。等一下，再一下就…

Diana第一個到達，亮出她的紅色通行證，令人渴望的紅紙確保她飛機上的空位--眾人叫囂起來，尖叫狂吼更用力推擠，想要抓住他們。然後是Jones和Peter，警衛讓他們進去，拉開閘門開口僅容他們穿過。

僅此一刻，Neal祈求，別回頭，Peter，直到閘口關閉以前別向後看，為了他口袋沒有紅色的卡片，沒有門票逃離將成為嚴寒地獄的紐約。Peter不知道…Neal沒有告訴他，然後希望Peter別察覺這點直到門關上，分離他們，不許他留下，或者其他蠢事。

大門的金屬鎖頭扣上，撞擊聲像是喪鐘，最終截斷了他們。人群擠向Neal壓迫欄杆，幾乎要把他推向另一邊。他緊緊抓住鐵條，感謝他的手套，Diana和Jones快步走向等待的飛機，還有Peter…是時候了。

Peter轉身，因沒看見Neal而蹙眉。他環顧四周，最終看到Neal時他懵了，就在柵欄另一邊。

「你在做什麼？」Peter惱怒的跑回來，「快過來，飛機要起飛了。」

Neal對他微笑，雪片沾染眼皮和頭髮，「我不去。」他的聲音比心底還勇敢。嚴寒即將到來，新冰河時期從北方入侵，吞噬地表，一里又一里，步步進逼。

Peter瞇起眼睛，「什麼？別蠢了，你當然要。給警衛看你的通行證，我們走。」他向穿著極地裝備的地勤人員揮手，示意他們開門。

「Peter，」Neal緩緩的說，「我沒有通行證。」

Peter眨眼，不能理解「不可能，你當然有，每個探員都有，一張給自己一張給配偶！」他說，揮動那張紅紙。

「Peter，我不是探員，」Neal溫柔的提醒他，試著隱藏當時的打擊，Hughes叫他進辦公室告訴他離開紐約飛往南方的飛機沒有多餘的位置。他們盡力拯救更多人，必要人員和官員優先，當然。

「什麼？」Peter聲音平靜，呼吸厚重。

在人群中推擠，Neal握緊欄杆，「他們沒有位置給CI。」

Peter臉龐脹紅，轉成怒火，「這太蠢了，你不只是個CI，你為我們工作——一起工作，一定有什麼誤會…」

Neal搖搖頭，「不是誤會。」他聳肩，想表現平靜一點，好像這沒什麼大不了的，好像這不代表留在紐約幾乎是死刑判決，每條生命在嚴寒下幾小時內就會死亡。「那些文官不在乎。」

「為什麼不告訴我？」Peter生氣，很生氣——也很絕望，他了解事實，也知道結局，在一切過後的結局，「我可以做些事，想些辦法！」

「你不能，我試了，Hughes試了，都沒有結果。甚至June想替我買個機位跟她的家人一起離開，但…」要數百萬美元才能買到一個位置，飛機是唯一可以超越寒霜的交通工具。June求過辦事員替Neal找個位置，徒勞無功，沒有多餘的空位。

Peter靠過來，幾乎碰到欄杆，Neal可以在哄亂中聽到他的聲音，「你知道多久？」他問。

Neal聳聳肩，「三天。」自從緊急撤離的命令下來以後。

「為什麼不告訴我？」Peter再問一次，這次平靜得多。

Neal笑了，「因為我了解你，你會做些蠢事毀了出去的機會——你和Elizabeth的機會。」他擺頭示意Elizabeth搭的飛機。

「Neal…你應該告訴我！你應該…」他的聲音如此痛苦，Neal心碎了。昨天Peter才做出裁決誰該留下誰該離開——現在卻反了過來。「去南方，開我的車，我停在總部，機會很渺茫但你可以…」

Neal搖頭，「高速公路，所有的道路都斷了，你知道。」

隨秒針推移，絕望湧上Peter。Neal感覺到，他知道Peter在思考。還有機會，還有方法保護Neal的安全——但只是徒勞，「去總部，還有FBI的員工和的志工留在那裏，他們已經分配好房間了，他們認識你，會讓你進去。」

「Mozzie也是？」Neal低語，「我不能丟下他，Peter，他是我朋友，一輩子的，忠誠的朋友。」

「你會死，Neal！」Peter大吼，怒火再次湧上，右拳打上鐵條發出悶響，「你們兩個都會死，在這城市裡。」

「我們會待在June家，」Neal說，好像Peter剛才什麼也沒說，「她給我們房子。直到結束——一切結束，雪和霜停下來以後，來找我們？」他滿懷希望地問。

「你會死，」Peter靜靜地重複，他的手握上Neal緊抓著欄杆的手背，絕望盈滿雙眼。

Neal想要勇敢的微笑，再一次，但這次失敗了。「Peter…」

有一個警衛走近他們，「先生，」他指Peter，「先生，你必須走了，飛機準備起飛，他們不會等待。」

Peter望向警衛，Neal知道他想要說話，想說服軍官讓Neal通過——即使他們都知道他不該，也不會這麼做。他有應盡的責任，直到結束以前，他們的訣別不是第一也不是最後一次上演。

「走吧，Peter，」Neal堅定的說，「想想Elizabeth，想著她！走！」

Peter轉向他，盈著淚。

「先生！」警衛再次警告。

毫無準備，Peter伸手穿過鐵竿抓緊Neal的後腦，拉近他，近到Neal可以感覺金屬的冰冷傳導到臉頰。

Peter激烈的吻著他的嘴唇，霸道而殘忍。這吻結束的太快，他們都措手不及。

「答應我你會付出一切活下去！」Peter和緩的命令，他的呼吸拂過Neal的嘴唇。

「我答應你。」Neal低聲回應，深深望進Peter眼裡。

他點頭，Peter放開Neal向後退，「我會回來，等這一切結束，我保證。」他低吟「我會去June的家，待在那裡！」看了最後一眼，深遠而專注，像是要把Neal的一切刻進腦海。

Peter轉身快步走向飛機，他的步伐生硬，背影僵直。

「照顧好自己。」Neal低聲說道，倚靠著冰冷的鐵條，看著飛機輾過地面，消失在雪的漩渦中。


End file.
